White Lilly in The Rain
by Senashin0817
Summary: Yoongi hanya seorang batang kara yang menderita kebutaan, bagaimana kehidupannya selama di negeri yang jauh dari tanah kelahirannya? BTS FF, Yoonmin, YAOI


**Stranger**

Author : Senashin0817

Pair : Yoonmin

Genre : Romance, Sad

Rating : T

Summary : Yoongi hanya seorang batang kara yang menderita kebutaan, bagaimana kehidupannya selama di negeri yang jauh dari tanah kelahirannya? BTS FF, Yoonmin, YAOI

Warning :

GS, Action, Sedikit errr, typo bertebaran,

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 (WHO IS SHE?)**

Seorang lelaki dengan wajahnya yang manis duduk di kursi kayu di dalam sebuah flower shop kecil, senyum terus tersungging di wajahnya tanpa ada lelah sedikitpun, dipakainya Jeans putih selutut, serta tshirt putih dan surai caramel yang dibiarkan acak begitu saja. Ia menatap kosong kedepan, tidak…. Dia tidak menatap kosong, melainkan mata yang tak dapat melihat, ia buta, kejadian pahit yang membuatnya seperti sekarang dan membuatnya kehilangan penglihatannya untuk melihat indahnya dunia, ia selalu sedih dengan keadaan matanya yang tak dapat melihat apapun dan hanya gelap yang dapat matanya lihat. Yoongi, Itulah namanya, nama yang sangat indah didengar, namun dibalik namanya yang indah ia menyimpan banyak kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya, tetapi di balik itu, senyum yang indah itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, dengan suara lembutnya ia menyapa setiap orang yang datang ke flower shopnya yang memang sangat sederhana itu, flower shop yang sejak 3 tahun lalu tak pernah dimodifikasi itu memang terlihat tua, namun karena pemiliknya yang terus merawatnya, flower shop itu tetap indah, walau begitu flower shop itu juga tak begitu ramai, beberapa orang tidak tertarik untuk membeli bunga, hanya beberapa orang yang membelinya, mungkin hanya untuk sekedar memberi bunga di pemakaman atau Yoongi tak pernah bosan menjaga kasir di flower shopnya itu. Sejak pukul 8 pagi, Yoongi sudah membuka flower shopnya dan menanti pelanggan yang tidak tentu itu, namun Yoongi tetap setia menunggu hingga waktu untuk tutup tiba dan itu ia lakukan setiap hari.

Setiap suara bel tanda ada pelanggan tiba berbunyi, Yoongi melebarkan senyumnya dan masih terus menatap ke depan,  
>"selamat datang…. Silahkan memilih bunga yang anda inginkan, jika ingin konsultasi, anda bisa bertanya." Sapa Yoongi ramah, masih dengan senyuman manisnya itu,pelanggan tersebut mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga, dan menghampiri Yoongi kemudian memberikan pilihan bunga yang akan ia beli,<br>"Emm.., aku ingin membeli ini saja." Ujar sang pelanggan, seraya menyerahkan bunga tadi  
>"Ini bunga Lily putih, anda menyukai bunga lily putih?" Tanya Yoongi seraya mulai menyiapkan benda yang akan ia buat menjadi pembungkus bunga itu<br>"Tidak juga, ibuku yang sangat menyukainya." Jawab pelanggan tersebut ramah  
>"Sebentar, saya bungkuskan dulu."<p>

Sambil menunggu Yoongi, pelanggan itu memotret seluruh flower shop dengan kamera yang ia bawa, bahkan Yoongi yang sedang membungkus bunga pesanannyapun ikut diambil gambarnya berulang kali, dan ia terus memotret hingga Yoongi menginterupsi,  
>"Ini bunga anda tuan." Ujar Yoongi seraya menyerahkan bunga yang sekarang sudah terbungkus indah, ia memang menyerahkan kea rah yang benar kepada pelanggan itu, namun matanya tetap menatap lurus kedepan dan tidak memandang pelanggan itu sedikitpun. Pelanggan itu menjadi bingung, ia mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi dengan perlahan-lahan, namun mata wanita itu tidak bergerak mengikuti arah tangannya.<br>"Kau…emm… ?" Tanya pelanggan tersebut ragu, ia takut menyinggung perasaan Yoongi,  
>"Aku tidak bisa melihat, itukan yang ingin tuan tanyakan?" Ujar Yoongi, namun senyumnya mulai luntur dari wajahnya. Pelanggan itu dengan berani meraih kedua bahu Yoongi, ia tersenyum pada Yoongi meskipun wanita dihadapannya tak akan melihat senyumannya.<br>"Jangan hilangkan senyumanmu hanya karena sebuah kekurangan, itu tidak akan mengalahkanmu bukan, dan kau pasti tak mau kalah pada kekuranganmu, hidup hanya sekali… maka nikmatilah." Pelanggan tersebut berkata dengan sopan dan halus, sukses membuat Yoongi terdiam, ia sendiri tidak pernah berpikir akan hal itu sejak ia mulai mengalami kebutaan pertama kali.  
>"Terima kasih atas saranmu,sejujurnya aku tidak berpikir tentang itu, semuanya..." jawab Yoongi,seraya menyerahkan bunga yang telah dirangkai itu,<br>"Ini, ambil saja kembaliannya." Ujar pelanggan tadi dan melenggang pergi,  
>"Terima kasih, silahkan berkunjung lagi." kali ini senyumnya kembali mengembang,<p>

Pelanggan itu sudah pergi, pelanggan yang unik menurut Yoongi, selama ini tak ada pelanggan yang memperhatikannya seperti itu bahkan hingga memberi saran dan tersenyum sendiri mengingat suara pelanggan yang membuatnya bingung sendiri itu. Ia merasa senang berada di dekat pelanggan tadi padahal ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, ia mengira bahwa pelanggan itu pasti seorang lelaki. Suaranya benar-benar mudah ditebak, suara yang besar, namun halus didengar membuat Yoongi merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ia berharap akan bertemu lelaki itu lagi entah kapan.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi kembali melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, menjaga kasir setelah membuka flower shopnya, hari ini terasa sama seperti hari sebelumnya, gelap.. hanya itulah yang ia lihat, tak ada pemandangan cerah yang dapat ia tatap dari kedua matanya. Yoongi merasa sedih karenanya, namun kalimat pelanggan kemarin terngiang di kepalanya, dan itu membuat senyumnya kembali tersungging indah di wajahnya. Ia tak mau kalah hanya karena kekurangannya, ia harus kuat apapun yang terjadi padanya. Bagaimanapun hidup hanya sekali, ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.  
>Suara bel tanda ada pelanggan tiba terdengar di telinga Yoongi, seperti biasa Yoongi akan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, ia berusaha untuk tidak pernah mengeluh dengan keadaannya apalagi setelah mendengar saran pelanggan kemarin itu. Cukup lama menunggu pelanggan itu membuat Yoongi bosan, iapun memainkan sebuah pita dan melipatnya menjadi lipatan yang indah. Walau ia tak bisa melihatnya, namun ia masih bisa merasakan betapa indahnya simpul pita itu. Yoongi tak ingin kalah dengan kebutaannya, bukankah ia masih bisa mendengar, bicara, berjalan, merasakan apa itu hidup? Justru seharusnya ia bersyukur dengan apa yang ia miliki, dia lebih dan lebih meskipun memiliki kekurangan. Namun, bukankah setiap manusia memiliki kekurangan? Seharusnya ia mengetahui itu, jadi tidak perlu mengeluh ataupun menggurutu pada apa yang ada pada diri sendiri, bukankah itu sudah terjadi?<br>"Emmm, bisa kau bungkuskan ini, seindah mungkin." Pelanggan itu berbicara dengan Yoongi ramah,saat Yoongi mendengar suara pelanggan itu entah kenapa Yoongi merasa pernah mengenal suara ini. Ia tidak yakin, namun ia benar-benar merasa pernah berbincang dengan orang ini walaupun ia tidak mengingat kapan. Iapun menerima setangkai bunga itu dan mulai menghiasnya  
>"Bunga lily putih, lelaki kemarin juga membeli ini, kalau tidak salah… apa kemarin kau mengunjungi flower shop ini?" tanya Yoongi seraya masih menghias bunga itu<br>"Yap, benar sekali.. kau hebat dalam hal menebak, padahal tidak melihatnya dan itulah kelebihanmu, jadi jangan pernah sedih lagi hanya karena tidak bisa melihat." Lelaki itu mengambil kameranya dan mulai memotret flower shop serta pemiliknya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat foto Yoongi yang berhasil ia ambil, padahal sudah dua kali memotretnya tapi tetap membuat lelaki itu terkagum.  
>"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, terdengar berisik, maaf kalau lancang."<br>"Tidak, justru aku yang lancang mengambil gambarmu tanpa ijin, aku memotretmu dan yang kau sebut berisik itu suara kameraku." Lelaki itu kembali melihat-lihat hasil gambar yang berhasil ia ambil  
>"Tidak apa-apa, aku bukan seorang model atau aktris terkenal, hanya Lelaki biasa yang bekerja sebagai florist, tentu kau bisa memotretku sesukamu." Yoongi memasangkan pita pada setangkai bunga lilly yang telah ia hias itu<br>"Sepertinya kau hendak bertanya padaku tentang sesuatu, sebelumnya… mari kita berteman, namaku Jimin, dan kau?" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan Yoongi menerimanya  
>"Yoongi, kurasa kau benar-benar orang yang baik, emmm.. kau menyukai bunga lilly?" Yoongi melepas jabatan tangan itu dan menyerahkan bunga lily yang telah ia selesaikan.<br>"Hahahaha, kau terlalu memujiku, aku memang menyukai bunga itu bahkan sangat menyukainya, dulu ibuku memiliki tanamannya tapi, setelah ia sering sakit bunga itu tidak terawat dan menjadi layu, tapi aku masih bisa membelinya." Lelaki yang bernama Jimin itu menerima setangkai bunga lily itu dan membayarnya.  
>"Kurasa aku akan sering mampir kesini, maaf kalau merepotkan dan menggangu." Yoongi hanya tersenyum ramah "Tidak, kau bisa mendapat diskon karena sering kemari, aku justru senang jika kau berkenan mampir ke flower shopku, apalagi membeli bunga disini." Jiminpun menyempatkan mengambil gambar Yoongi saat tersenyum.<br>"Jangan beri aku diskon, aku ingin membayar selagi aku masih sanggup membayar, berjanjilah akan menyiapkan teman barumu ini setangkai bunga lily setiap aku kemari!" teriak Jimin yang sudah diambang pintu dan keluar. Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Jimin yang cukup keras.

Yoongi merasa Jimin begitu baik padanya. Ia adalah lelaki yang berhasil membuat Yoongi penasaran dan merasakan keanehan. Dimulai dari lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang dan berlaku baik padanya, kemudian kenapa lelaki rajin membeli bunga lilly putih , bukankah itu aneh? Namun entah kenapa Yoongi juga merasa perasaan aneh saat merasa Jimin berada di dekatnya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Setiap Yoongi membayangkan lelaki itu, Yoongi akan tersenyum dengan sendirinya, tidakkah itu juga aneh? Tapi Yoongi juga senang bisa memiliki teman dalam hidupnya setelah 1 tahun mengalami kebutaan. Saat ia mengalami kebutaan, tak ada seorangpun yang mau menemaninya hidup ataupun membantunya menjalani sekarang, Yoongi telah memilikinya dan ia bernama Jimin yang merupakan seorang pria yang baik hati. Yoongi sendiri tidak pernah terpikir untuk bisa dekat dengan Jimin yang merupakan pelanggan setianya selama ini selalu membeli bunga lilly putih di flower shop Yoongi.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Jimin kembali datang dan membeli bunga yang sama dengan jumlah yang berbeda-beda. Ia datang bersama kamera kesayangannya penuh semangat.  
>"Yoongi, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, kulihat kau sedang sibuk, benar?"<br>"Kau ini, aku hanya mendapat beberapa pesanan untuk sebuah pernikahan, apa kau juga membawa kameramu hari ini?" Yoongi tersenyum sambil menghias bunga yang sudah setengah jadi. Jimin hanya terdiam menatap Yoongi yang sibuk menghias pesanan bunga. Ia merasa sedikit iri dengan Yoongi, banyak hal yang Yoongi miliki lebih dari dirinya, apapun itu.. ia selalu merasa dirinya tidak lebih dari Yoongi yang memiliki kebutaan. Tapi Lelaki itu yang selalu membuatnya untuk tetap semangat menjalani hidupnya tidak bahagia, tapi senyum itu masih saja tersungging di bibir Lelaki itu. Jimin merasa malu dan bodoh, ia sendiri belum tentu bisa tersenyum seperti Yoongi, seakan-akan dirinya tidak memiliki beban apapun.  
>"Hari ini aku akan menemanimu seharian penuh, kebetulan sekali hari ini aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan." Jimin tersenyum ramah, kameranya ia letakkan keatas meja kasir dan mulai melipat lengan kemeja yang ia pakai,<br>"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu hari ini?"  
>"Tidak ada, duduklah saja di sebelahku." Jimin berkacak pinggang sambil menghela nafas panjang, Lelaki dihadapannya benar-benar keras kepala, bukankah ia sudah berbaik hati?<br>"Tidak boleh begitu, apapun pekerjaan yang belum kau kerjakan, sebutkan saja!" seru Jimin antusias, bahkan kedua tangannya masih berkacak pinggang.  
>"Sesungguhnya, aku hanya belum membersihkan flower shop hari ini."<br>Jimin benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Diambilnya kemoceng dan barang lainnya untuk bersih-bersih. Ia mulai dari bagian luar flower shop dan dilanjutkan kedalam dan terperinci. Senyumnya tidak luntur meski ia merasa lelah. Ia tak ingin kalah dengan Yoongi yang buta tetap tersenyum meski dalam hidup yang berat. Ia seharusya bersyukur atas apa yang ia miliki, dan salahsatunya adalah bertemu Yoongi. Hidupnya seakan berubah seiring ia semakin mengenal Yoongi, Lelaki buta yang riang meski dalam hidup yang berat. Justru ialah sumber kebahagiaan orang lain. Jimin juga ingin menjadi seperti Yoongi, ia ingin mencoba membantu Yoongi agar Lelaki itu bisa bahagia membersihkan flower shop Yoongi dengan baik, ia membersihkan semua hingga benar-benar bersih. Ia juga membersihkan bagian belakang flower shop yang terdapat sebuah benda tertutup kain berdebu. Ia membukanya perlahan dan menahan debu yang terasa menggelitik nafasnya. Saat kain itu sudah tak menutupi benda itu, ia melihat sebuah piano tua yang sudah tak terawat. Jimin mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi tua yang sudah berdebu, ia abaikan celananya yang kotor terkena debu yang menempel pada kursi yang ia duduki. Kedua tangannya perlahan meraih tuts-tuts piano yang kotor, mulai menekan dan membentuk irama melodi yang indah. Senyumnya mengembang menikmati alunan melodi yang ia buat dengan memainkan piano.  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" suara lembut Yoongi membuyarkan permainan Jimin yang sudah di tengah jalan<br>"aku hanya memainkan piano ini, ini sangat indah.. mengapa kau tidak menaruhnya di luar saja?" alisnya berkerut saat Yoongi justru melangkah menghampirinya. Pertanyaannya seakan angin lalu bagi Yoongi yang justru melangkah menghampiri sumber suara yang Ia dengar.  
>"Bahkan bisa memainkannya saja tidak." Yoongi berdiri tepat dihadapan Jimin yang menghadap padanya. Senyum kembali tersungging setelah sempat hilang sesaat<br>"Pemainanmu indah, bisakah kau mengajariku?" lanjut Yoongi tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang tersungging, senyum itu sempat menghipnotis Jimin tanpa sadar. Jimin bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk ke atas kursi tempat ia tadi duduk. Sebelumnya ia membersihkan terlebih dahulu kursi yang penuh debu itu, sedang Yoongi hanya tersenyum merasakan kedua tangan Jimin menuntunnya untuk duduk keatas kursi, kemudian ia duduk di sebelahnya.  
>"Kau letakkan kedua tanganmu disini, tekanlah tuts-tuts yang ada dengan hatimu." Jimin menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menuntunnya keatas tuts-tuts yang sudah ia bersihkan dengan tangannya. Bahkan ia rela membiarkan kemejanya kotor berdebu agar Yoongi tidak kotor.<br>"Aku buta, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Yoongi menarik kedua tangannya cepat, wajahnya memurung mendapati keadaannya yang tidak sempurna, Jimin hanya tersenyum dan kembali memainkan tuts-tuts piano perlahan. Melodi itu menghipnotis Yoongi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya perlahan tertutup menikmati nada yang lembut membawanya kea lam lain dimana ia bisa membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Dimana keduanya tersenyum ke arahnya seakan mereka bahagia di alam sana.

Jimin menghentikan permainan pianonya saat melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Yoongi yang tertutup. Meski Lelaki itu tersenyum, air mata masih saja mengalir dari kedua matanya. Jimin meraih sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya dan menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah Yoongi. Kedua mata itupun terbuka, membuat matanya dan mata Jimin bertemu. Kesunyian menemani keduanya yang masih terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing tanpa ada kehendak merubah posisi diantara mereka. Namun suara bel pintu masuk membuat keduanya terkaget, Yoongi bergegas bangkit dan melangkah keluar untuk melayani tamu yang datang  
>"Selamat datang…." Ujar Yoongi diiringi senyum, meski begitu jantungnya terasa tidak normal karena terus berdegup kencang.<br>"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan pernikahan yang kemarin kupesan."  
>"Oh, baiklah.. tunggu sebentar." Yoongi berlari menghampiri meja kasir panik, ia terus menabrak meja ataupun kusir karena panik, bahkan ia hampir menjatuhkan vas bunga peninggalan ibunya yang terdapat di meja kasir. Pelanggan itu hanya mengerutkan kening melihat kepanikan Yoongi. Dari balik pintu, Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat sosok Yoongi yang panik menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan yang rampaknya ramah.<br>Gugup  
>Sepertinya yang Yoongi rasakan, namun pada kenyataannya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi bukankah hal yang aneh jika ia merasakan kegugupan dengan Lelaki yang belum lama ia kenal itu. Mungkin ia hanya malu karena terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi saja. Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan menepuk bahunya, ia meraih sebuah bucket bunga dan mengulurkannya pada Yoongi, Lelaki itu hanya menerimanya asal.<br>"Terima kasih." Yoongi menyerahkan bergegas menghampiri wanita yang telah menunggu dan menyerahkan bucket bunga yang sudah siap, meski begitu ia tetap saja sempat menabrak meja kasir. Wanita pelanggan itu menyerahkan secarik kertas bersamaan Yoongi yang menyerahkan bucket bunganya, sepertinya itu nota pembayaran. Namun kemudian wanita itu seperti berkata sesuatu pada Yoongi, tetapi tidak juga Jimin mendengarnya. Iapun memutuskan untuk kembali ke belakang dan hendak membereskan kekacauan yang tadi ia lakukan. Tetapi tiba-tiba bel yang terdapat di pintu berbunyi lagi, Jimin berbalik untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang datang. Yoongi masih sibuk dengan pelanggan tadi, tanpa pemikiran sebelumnya langkah kaki Jiminpun perlahan bergerak menghampiri Gadis itu hanya untuk sekedar meringankan pekerjaan Yoongi  
>"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jimin ramah sembari menepuk sebelah bahu gadis itu pelan, namun gadis itu tersentak seakan Jimin berlari dari jauh kemudian menepuk bahunya keras dan berteriak kencang. Bahkan wajah gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sedikit….shock?<br>"M..maaf, aku tadi tidak bermaksud mengagetkan anda." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, keraguan masih tersirat di wajahnya "Mungkin, anda ingin memesan bucket bunga?" gadis itu menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum. Ia tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya  
>"Kekasihku sakit, aku ingin membawakannya bunga, bunga apa yang cocok menurutmu?" tanya gadis itu ramah. Jimin hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya lagi sambil tersenyum malu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu menahu seputar bunga.<br>"Anda bisa membawakannya bunga daisy berwarna oranye, biasanya orang-orang bilang itu melambangkan semangat." Jimin tersenyum kagum melihat siapa yang berkata, Lelaki itu benar-benar mempesona menurutnya. "Ini, anda bisa membawakannya beberapa tangkai.. mau kurangkai?" tanyanya lagi, Jimin menghampiri Lelaki itu dan meraih bahunya  
>"Aku akan menuntunmu sebelum kau kembali membentur meja kasir." Bisik Jimin membuat Yoongi kesal, Lelaki itu bergumam kecil kemudian menginjak kaki kiri Jimin yang berada tepat di belakang kakinya<br>_ Matanya saja tidak melihat,tapi ia sangat peka  
><em>Jimin hanya berani berbicara dalam hatinya, ia takut menyakiti perasaan Yoongi. Gadis tadi hanya tersenyum senang mendengar penawaran Yoongi yang merupakan jalan keluar permasalahannya.  
>"Kurasa kau tidak salah, aku mau ambil 5 tangkai, tolong dihias serapi mungkin." Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Yoongi hanya tersenyum ramah kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju meja kasir. Jimin mengangkat bahunya kemudian menyusul Yoongi yang hendak duduk di meja kasir. Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah toples kaca dan beberapa butir permen berwarna-warni di dalamnya. Ia sudah berulangkali datang kemari tetapi tidak menyadari keberadaan toples itu.<br>"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Lelaki tadi, lamunan Jimin pada toples permen tadi membuyar begitu saja  
>"Ya, apa ada masalah?"<br>"Tidak, hanya saja.. Lelaki itu.. emmm.. apa tidak tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Gadis itu ragu, Jimin hanya tersenyum ramah  
>"Ya, apa ada masalah?"<br>"Sejujurnya aku sudah kemari sejak sebulan lalu, aku selalu melihatmu bersamanya, sesungguhnya aku kemari untuk lebih dekat dengannya, apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya gadis itu ragu. Jimin memandang gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala gadis itu seakan matanya menyelidik, membuat gadis dihadapannya merasa sedikit risih. Seulas senyum kemudian terukir di wajah Jimin  
>"Ikuti aku!" seru Jimin meraih lengan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya menghampiri Yoongi yang sibuk menghias bucket bunga yang gadis tadi pesan. Keduanya melangkah perlahan menghampiri Yoongi yang sibuk dengan bunganya<br>"Yoongi…" panggil Jimin, Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan bergumam tanda ia menjawab panggilan Jimin  
>"Dia… ingin berkenalan denganmu." Jimin mengulurkan tangan gadis itu, Yoongi hanya menatap kedepan dan menautkan kedua alisnya "Jika kau keberatan, aku tidak masalah." gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya dari Jimin dan meraih bunganya. "Semuanya berapa?" gadis itu langsung membayar bunganya dan berlari keluar tanpa sepatah katapun. Jimin menatap kepergian gadis itu bingung, ia menatap Yoongi dan gadis tadi bergantian<br>"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Jimin bingung  
>"Aku… hanya merasa familiar dengan suaranya." Jawab Yoongi kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, ia hendak keluar meja kasir namun Jimin menahannya. Ia hanya diam tanpa berniat berkata sepatah katapun<br>"Kurasa ia akan kembali esok, kau jangan khawatir.. kurasa kita harus membereskan beberapa kekacauan." Ujar Jimin tenang. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengikuti Jimin untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang Jimin maksud.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya mengitari jalan yang cukup ramai. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah kantong plastik. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, ia bersiul santai melangkahkan kaki menuju suatu tempat. Hari ini ia belum sempat mampir ke flower shop Yoongi, mungkin ia akan kesana nanti sore saja. Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ia bermain piano untuk Yoongi. Tak sengaja saat di persimpangan, ia melihat gadis kemarin yang sempat ingin berkenalan dengan Yoongi berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, namun sepertinya gadis itu tak melihatnya. Jimin berlari mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam, ia sendiri sejujurnya penasaran dengan sikap gadis itu. Tak sengaja ia melihat gadis itu melangkah memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah, '_sepertinya itu rumahnya' _pikir Jimin bingung, tapi kenapa gadis itu keluar lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Apa mungkin itu rumah teman gadis itu? Tetapi, tidakkah aneh jika gadis itu datang ke rumah temannya jika membawa beberapa belanjaan? Jimin tak mau ambil pusing masalah itu, mungkin saja apartement itu memang rumah miliknya, atau ia menitipkan barangnya kepada resepsionis yang ada di lantai bawah.

Yoongi merapikan bunganya tenang, tangannya sibuk menyiram bunga agar tetap segar dalam vas yang tersedia. Bibirnya bergumam seperti ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara pelan. Senyumnya tersungging seakan hari itu adalah hari terbaiknya. Jangankan hari terbaiknya, bahkan hari ini saja belum ada satupun pelanggan datang.

"Kurasa ada yang sibuk hari ini." Suara seorang lelaki yang tepat berada dibelakang Yoongi sukses membuat Lelaki itu terkaget. Wajahnya merengut tanda ia kesal dengan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan  
>"Apa ibumu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun, kau hampir saja membuat jantungku melompat dari tempatnya!" Yoongi memukul Jimin menggunakan <em>waterpot<em>_1_ yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyiram bunga-bunganya.  
>"Awww… kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan benda itu!" Jimin merebut <em>waterpot <em>yang Yoongi gunakan untuk memukulnya. Tawanya membuncah saat Yoongi melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Namun Jimin tetap melangkah mengekor Yoongi.  
>"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Yoongi ketus sembari menyibukkan diri mencari sesuatu<br>_1 __sejenis alat yang digunakan untuk menyiram tanaman_

"Tentu membeli bunga, apalagi?" Jimin meletakkan _waterpot _yang masih ia bawa.  
>"Kurasa kau punya tujuan lain, apa kau tidak membawa kameramu, suara berisiknya tidak terdengar."<br>"Bingo... kau benar-benar hebat, kau tahu aku membawa apa?" Jimin menunjukkan tas plastik yang ia bawa saat hendak ke fower shop Yoongi  
>"Kau lupa, bahkan melihat wajahmupun aku tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin aku melihat benda apa yang kau bawa?" Yoongi melangkah meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam dengan posisinya. Langkahnya masih terlihat kesal dengan Jimin, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terdiam<br>"Berapa tangkai?"  
>"Eoh?" Jimin menoleh kea rah Yoongi yang sudah melewatinya, ia melihat Lelaki itu sudah berada di depan vas bunga lily putih.<br>"Seperti biasa." Lanjut Jimin santai kemudian mengambil duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja kasir.

Keadaan menjadi kembali hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing, masing-masing mata fokus kepada benda yang ada di depannya. Namun, tiba-tiba suara seperti botol dengan butiran obat yang ada di dalamnya terdengar oleh kedua telinga Yoongi. Lelaki itu terbingung, suara apa itu? Apa mungkin Jimin meminum obatnya? Tetapi Jimin mengidap penyakit apa?  
>"Apa yang kau makan?" tanya Yoongi bingung, matanya masih terarah lurus kedepan, tepat ke arah Jimin yang berada dihadapannya meski ia tak dapat melihat lelaki itu.<br>"Makan? Aku tidak makan apapun, coba buka mulutmu." Meski tidak mengerti apa maksud Jimin, Yoongi tetap membuka mulutnya. Tiba-tiba jari-jari tangan Jimin mendorong sesuatu masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, reflek Yoongi menutup mulutnya. Rasa manis terasa menjalar di lidah Yoongi, Lelaki itu tersenyum senang.

Permen

Sudah lama Yoongi tak merasakan manis permen memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Tapi kenapa rasa permen yang ia makan kali ini terasa sangat manis? Memang Yoongi sangat menyukainya. Kapan terakhir ia memakan benda itu? Bahkan ia sudah hampir lupa dengan bentuk permen favoritnya yang selalu ia beli bersama ayahnya dulu. Sejak kecil ia sangat menyukai permen, hingga ia sering mendengar omelan ibunya karena terlalu banyak memakan permen. Dan saat ini, seseorang kembali memberikan permen padanya. Hal yang selalu Yoongi tunggu setelah sekian lama, ia berharap dapat merasakan permen yang sama setiap hari seperti sedia kala.

"Aku sudah membuat toplesmu penuh, kurasa sisa permennya akan kubawa pulang." Ucapan Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi, Lelaki itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.  
>"Apa benda ini yang kau bawa tadi?" tanya Yoongi menebak, sesungguhnya ia ragu untuk bertanya. Tetapi pikirannya memaksanya untuk bertanya pada Jimin.<p>

"Umm.." gumam Jimin, sepertinya lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa Yoongi berfikir seperti itu.  
>"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jimin sembari meletakkan kembali toples yang baru saja ia isi dengan permen ke tempat semula.<br>"Terima kasih." Kata Yoongi diiringi senyum,  
>"Oh iya aku tadi sempat bertemu Lelaki kemarin." Jimin menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanannya<br>"Lelaki kemarin?" Jimin mengangguk meski ia tahu Lelaki dihadapannya tak akan melihatnya, tangannya beralih memainkan tutup toples yang ada dihadapannya.  
>"Ia tadi datang ke sebuah apartement mewah, kurasa itu rumahnya."<br>"Siapa Lelaki itu, mungkin dia orang kaya." Jimin hanya kembali mengangguk  
>"Apa kau mau kita kesana?" Yoongi sedikit ragu untuk berkata iya, bukankah terlalu berlebihan jika ia penasaran hingga mengikuti Lelaki itu? Ia hanya penasaran mengapa ia merasa kenal suara Lelaki itu.<br>"Yoongi…Yoongi!" Jimin terus menepuk bahu Yoongi sembari menunjuk kea rah pintu flower shop  
>"APA!?" seru Yoongi kesal, ia memang buta tetapi telinganya masih bisa mendengar dengan baik<br>"Gadis itu datang lagi!" ujar Jimin sedikit berteriak, Jimin langsung bangkit dan menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa tanaman yang ada disebelah meja kasir. Yoongi hanya bangkit dan hendak menghampiri arah pintu. Tak lama kemudian, suara bel pintu sudah berbunyi  
>"Selamat datang." Sapa Yoongi ramah, kemudian kembali duduk di masih sibuk menghias setangkai bungan lily putih seperti , tangan Yoongi berhenti seketika saat ia merasa seseorang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.<br>"Kau bisa merasakan aku disini?" tanya Gadis itu. Tebakan Yoongi benar, ia memang mengenali suara itu tapi siapa dia? Ia tidak terlalu yakin jika memang itu dia. Kenapa sikap Gadis itu begitu berbeda daripada biasanya jika itu memang benar seperti tebakannya.  
>"Sebelumnya, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Yoongi bertanya pelan takut menyinggung Gadis itu. Namun tanpa Yoongi sadari Gadis itu justru meletakkan sebuah barang keatas meja kasir dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Jimin memang penasaran dengan berang apa yang Gadis itu letakkan, tetapi barang itu tertutupi oleh tubuh Gadis . Namun rasa penasarannya begitu besar, iapun mendekati meja kasir saat Gadis itu telah benar-benar pergi.<p>

"Apa itu?" tangan Jimin terulur untuk meraih benda itu, namun tangan Yoongi lebih dulu mengambilnya dan mulai meraba benda itu. Tangan Yoongi bergerak membuka tas plastik yang membungkus benda itu. Alit Jimin bertaut melihat benda apa yang ada di genggaman Yoongi  
>"Apa maksud Gadis itu memberimu kotak musik?" kening Yoongi mengerut, <em>kotak musik? <em>Bahkan Yoongi berfikir keras untuk mendapatkan jawaban tentang atas dasar apa Lelaki itu mau memberinya kotak musik. Hidupnya mendadak berubah aneh akhir-akhir ini, ia berharap bukan terror atau apapun yang mengerikan seperti yang ia dengar dipemberitaan radio setiap hari. Sedang Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi bingung, tangannya terasa gatal untuk menyentuh kotak musik itu. Selagi Yoongi melamun, Jimin membuka kotak musik itu dan tangan lainnya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memutar tuas di sisi kotak itu. Dan benar saja, kotak musik itu berbunyi merdu dengan suara yang cukup keras. Baterainya seperti baru diganti, padahal kotak musik itu terlihat sedikit usang meski bersih.  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan?"<p>

**TBC**

Haiii ada sena disini *cicuit maaf kalo saya kembali dengan pair yang berbeda… ini ff baru… Pair baru wahahaha penggemar yoonmin merapaat! Aku fans BTS kalo couple tetap yoonmin!

Sebenernya ini dari novel yang henda saya terbitkan, tapi karena ada kendala dibatalkan dan ini aku persingkat aja biar gk terlalu panjang, toh ini ceritanya rada aneh… maafnya chap 1 pendek, semoga memuaskan…. Butuh riviews banyak nihhhh jgn silent reader yaaaa gomawo ^^


End file.
